


Snow days

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Christmas with the Snow Queen [6]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Frohana, Gen, Light&LoveChallenge18, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Quote: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Frozen), sisterly fluff, snow sisters, you better run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Do you wanna build a snowman?  Or run for your life while the Snow Queen chases after you?





	Snow days

Anna huffed as she pushed the large snowball across the field.  It was a beautiful winter’s day in Arendelle, and the princess was busy building snowmen with her new friends, Princess Rapunzel of Corona and her boyfriend Eugene.  Kristoff approached with the sack of carrots needed for the noses.  Olaf was nearby, trying and failing to provide smaller snowballs for the process.

“Almost...there...*huff*...got it!”

Anna stood up straight, hands on her hips as she beamed with pride at her minor feat of strength.  Then she looked one way and her jaw dropped.  A row of little snowmen were already built, and Rapunzel was at the end putting the finishing touches on them.

“Oh, come on!” Anna wailed.

Rapunzel glanced her direction, confusion flickering across her face.  “Is something wrong?”

“I’ve been busting my butt moving this big lump of snow,” Anna gestured in an exasperated manner, “and you’ve already got a whole group of snowmen built!”

It wasn’t that Anna was jealous or anything; she was mainly annoyed that Elsa had not agreed to come out with them earlier.  She begged and pleaded with her sister to join her, but the queen politely turned her down.  Anna swore she could see the regret in her eyes, but she didn’t want to cause a scene, especially since Cassandra had been standing nearby.  And Anna _really_ did not want to embarrass herself in front of the mysterious yet formidable woman.

But now she was out here in the snow with Rapunzel.  Eugene was somewhere close, no doubt griping about the snow which made Anna roll her eyes.

Rapunzel scurried over and in her typical sunny way suggested they work together on this snowman.  Anna insisted that it had to be bigger, meaning they needed Kristoff to give them a boost.  They set to work gathering more snow and once Kristoff arrived with the carrots, they all got to work making a giant snowman that towered over the baby ones.

“So, do you get to do this every winter?” Rapunzel asked as she placed lumps of coal for the eyes and mouth.

“Eh, I usually did,” Anna replied, sitting on Kristoff’s shoulders while putting the nose in place.  “I’ve always loved building snowmen, but that was something Elsa and I did a lot when we were kids, before...” She trailed off, uncertain of how much she wanted to divulge in front of her friend.

“Before what?” Rapunzel inquired, not really taking the hint that she was pushing into deeply personal territory.

“Blondie,” Eugene cut in as he approached, gently lifting Rapunzel down to the ground, “we don’t have to make the princess tell us what happened.  It’s probably not anything we should-”

“Before Elsa shut me out.”

Rapunzel and Eugene both turned to face Anna who was now being lowered to the ground by Kristoff.  Both of them had sad looks on their faces, but Anna quickly tried to shake hers off.

“I mean, I know now why she did, because of her powers and she was struggling to control them.  And I’d been hurt in an accident involving them, nothing too bad but yeah...she locked herself away because that’s what our parents thought was best.  So for thirteen years, I would ask her - well, ask her door - if she wanted to build a snowman.  Because she had always responded to that before.”

Anna glanced down at her snow-covered boots, avoiding having to look at her friends as she attempted to think of something else to talk about.

“But hey, it’s fine.  We’re all here now, and Elsa no longer shuts me out, so it’s all good,” Anna said reassuringly, more to herself than her friends.  Truth be told, it pained her a bit that Elsa was not with them - with _her_ \- to build a snowman.

Kristoff knew that.  Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he suggested, “Why don’t we go back and convince Elsa to join us?”

Anna gave him a look.  “I already begged her to come, but she said she had ‘queen stuff’ to do,” she exaggerated with air quotes.

“Yeah, I bet she did,” Eugene said airily, “though I can’t possibly imagine why an ice queen would want assistance from the dragon lady-”

“Eugene!” Rapunzel elbowed him in the gut, causing him to fall over and land in a mini snowman.

As Eugene popped his head up and brushed the snow off his face, Anna laughed at the sight while Rapunzel tried to glare but only wound up smiling at her boyfriend’s just punishment for his snide remark.

“Ugh, I hate snow,” he muttered as he sat up.  “I know that’s kinda your thing here, Princess Anna, but there is nothing worse than snow to ruin your day.”

“Hello, your royal travesty.”

Eugene froze, as did everyone else.  He knew that voice - and it chilled him to the core.

Anna looked around and saw an ice slide.  With an ice railing.  And there was Cassandra, smiling and sitting on said railing.

“Where the heck did that ice slide come from?!” Eugene gestured wildly in Cassandra’s direction.

But Cassandra did not reply; she merely raised an eyebrow as the answer appeared right next to her.  Elsa slid down the railing and came to a stop gracefully like the queen she was.

“Wow!” Rapunzel exclaimed, the excitement evident in her eyes.  “That is so cool!  Ha, get it?  Because it’s an ice slide!”

“Why, thank you, Rapunzel,” Elsa replied, briefly acknowledging her before turning her gaze to Anna.  “Hello, sis.”

Normally, Anna would be thrilled to see her sister out here on a day like today, but she wasn’t exactly happy after Elsa’s earlier dismissal.  “You said you were busy,” she said matter-of-factly.

“I was.”

“You said you had queen stuff to do.”

“And I did,” Elsa continued in that same, calm tone, smiling all the while.

Anna took a few steps closer and placed her hands on her hips.  “So now you decide to join us after all?” she demanded, trying to sound annoyed but the hurt was hard to disguise.

Elsa noticed.  But she already had made up her mind.

“You went ahead and built a snowman.”

Anna groaned.  “Of course I did!”

Kristoff glanced back and forth, not sure how this was going to turn out.  Eugene and Rapunzel both watched awkwardly, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Elsa pressed on.  “Without me.”

“Because you refused to join me!”

Elsa suddenly turned serious.

“That was our thing, Anna.”

Her voice was low, so low that only Anna and Cassandra could hear it.

“Well, yes it is, Elsa, but-”

“I will not accept that, Anna,” Elsa cut her off, slowly rising from the railing, her eyes fixed unblinkingly on her sister.

Cassandra looked on, the smile waning a bit.  “Uh, Elsa...”

“I’m not happy, Anna.  Not. Happy.”

Anna felt a chill run down her spine.  Not from the cold, but from the look in Elsa’s eyes.  One that was leaving her unsettled and dreading whatever her big sister had in mind.  Her suspicions were confirmed when the straight line of Elsa’s mouth shifted into a lopsided, impish grin.

“Uh, hey, Elsa?” Anna stammered as she held up her hands defensively.  “Hey, look, we can still build a snowman, together.  How about ten snowmen?  Or twenty?  Or-”

“No, Anna,” Elsa interrupted her, the grin growing wider.  Now her eyes had a mischievous look that even Kristoff could tell wasn’t a good sign.

“Anna, I think we should-”

“Silence!” Elsa cut him off sharply.  Rapunzel and Eugene jumped at the sound of her voice, while Cassandra suddenly felt oddly aroused at the commanding tone of the queen.

Turning back to Anna, Elsa continued, “You went and built a snowman without me.  Without your sister, who loves you more than life itself.”  Her tone was deadly serious, but the look in her eyes told Anna she was clearly up to something.  And that was very unsettling.

“I-I know, E-Elsa, but-but I...” Anna stammered.

“So as punishment, I order you to do one thing and one thing only,” Elsa added, smirking widely.

“W-w-what?” Anna asked nervously.

Elsa extended her arms out to her sides, palms facing up.

“Run, my dear sister.”

Anna stood absolutely still.

With a quick wave of her hands, Elsa conjured a gigantic snowball that hovered menacingly over her head.

“Run.”

At that, Anna shrieked in terror and delight, bolting as fast as she could through the snow with Kristoff hot on her tail.  She could hear Elsa laughing maniacally behind her.  Rapunzel and Eugene soon were racing in the same direction, with Cassandra pursuing them.

“How can she run in heels?!” Rapunzel shouted, glancing over her shoulder at the queen who was closing in on her sister, still cackling like a maniac.  “In ice heels?!  In the snow?!!”

“I don’t know, Blondie, but whatever magic she’s using-”

“FITZHERBERT!”

Eugene screamed like a little girl as Cassandra tackled him into a snowbank.  Rapunzel slid to a stop and turned around to see if he was okay, only to find herself face to face with her best girlfriend grinning wickedly.

“You’re next, Raps.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Rapunzel responded with newfound energy and smirking as she shifted into attack mode.  Pretty soon, the two of them were wrestling and giggling in the snow.

Meanwhile, the princess of Arendelle was fleeing for her life from the Snow Queen.  Try as she might, Anna was unable to throw Elsa off, although she did have to sacrifice Kristoff who was now buried under that giant snowball.

“Elsa, stop!  I’ll build that darn snowman!  Cut it out!” she cried over her shoulder, but her giggles made it obvious that she really did not mind.

“All’s fair in love and war!” Elsa sang as she continued her dogged pursuit.  Suddenly, she stomped the ground hard with both feet and a sheet of ice quickly spread across the field.  Anna slipped and skid across the icy surface while Elsa started skating fast and closing in on her prey.

“AAAHHH!  NOT FAIR, ELSA!!” Anna shrieked as she scrambled to get back on her feet and away from her sister, but one look back and she knew it was pointless.  “No no no no no...”

Wham!

Elsa collided with Anna, sending both of them sliding into a snowbank that just magically appeared as soon as the queen made contact with the princess.  As Kristoff and the Coronans approached, both sisters popped out of the snow giggling madly.

“You’re such a stinker,” said Anna as she playfully shoved her sister.

“Aw, you know me so well,” Elsa replied teasingly.  “Now, what was that thing you ask me earlier?”

Anna looked at her for a moment, then registered what she meant.

_“Do you wanna build a snowman?”_

The Coronans exchanged puzzled looks before looking at Kristoff who merely shrugged as if to say, “Don’t ask.”

Elsa smiled softly.  “Does it have to be a snowman?”

“Elsa!”

Elsa laughed.  _“Of course I want to build a snowman.”_

Anna leapt to her feet and gave a victory yell.  Elsa rolled her eyes and rose to her feet.  Then the strangest thing happened - at least, for everyone who was not Anna or Elsa.

Both sisters did a little chant:

_1 2 3 together, clap together_   
_Snap together, you and me together_   
_Knees together, freeze together_   
_Up or down together, princess crown together_   
_Always be together_   
_You and me!_

And they hugged.


End file.
